Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki:Kucyk Miesiąca
Głosowanie czasowo zawieszone, to czy dzisiejsze głosy uzna się za ważne oceni administracja gdy jej skład zostanie ostatecznie ustalony!!! Sweet Chocolate ponysona użytkowniczki FluttyShy Uważam, że ten artykuł jest wystarczająco długi. Dużo się nad nim starałam, więc uważam, że ma szanse zostać kucykiem miesiąca. Królowa Czekolady nr.1 w Polsce :D 08:41, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #Sunsee (Dyskusja) 7:25, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) #Apple²³ (dyskusja) 06:42, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) # Szczurek Nocy 08:23, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # Wonderheard (dyskusja)11:47 lip,2013 (UTC) # Nata (dyskusja ) 14:11, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # Michigen (dyskusja) 14:17, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'SWAG ']] 12:04, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) #DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) # Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: Tu mam wątpliwości. Artykuł póki co wygląda dobrze, lecz widzę, że nie jest ukończony. Życiorys nie jest opisany. Dlatego wstrzymam się od głosu, aż artykuł będzie w 100% skończony, na razie jest spoko. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:44, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Tina ponysona użytkowniczki Tina222 Chcę spróbować. Wiem, że Tina ma mało szans ale może.... Kocham MLP i zwierzęta! (dyskusja) 08:13, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #[[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'SWAG ']] 12:04, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) #Applejack13 (dyskusja) 07:59, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) # Szczurek Nocy 08:23, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:20, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) # Wonderheard 10:33, sie 21 (UTC) Dyskusja: Artykuł krótki, bardzo słabo rozbudowana osobowość kucyka, niepodzielona na sekcje, zaledwie jedno zdanie o zainteresowaniach. Z całą pewnością jestem na nie. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:20, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Zagłosowałam w sprzeciw poniewasz. Artykół któtki, a mówiono, że kucyk miesiąca musi mieć ponad 20 spisu treści, a kolor za bardzo mi świeći w oczy. Wiem, że na stuwencjusza jestem za nie. Wonderheard (Dyskusja) 10:33, sie 21 (UTC) Voxie Voice ponysona użytkowniczki DianyPrissy Zgłaszam moją ponyfikację ponieważ artykuł jest rozbudowany, nie zawiera tekstu z błędami ortograficznymi i interpunkcyjnymi i uważam że może konkurować z innymi rozbudowanymi artykułami. Myślę również że ma szansę na Kucyka Miesiąca. Zapomniałam jeszcze wspomnieć, co mam nadzieję jest dość istotne, należy do Wzorowych Artykułów. Dianeczka - Króweczka :3 (Klikniesz?) 11:15, lip 03, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #Apple²³ (dyskusja) 06:42, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) # Szczurek Nocy 08:24, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # Wonderheard (dyskusja)11:47 lip,2013 (UTC) # SunnieStyle (dyskusja) 09:18, sie 19, 2013 (UTC) # DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:39, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Artykuł dość krótki, słabo opisany charakter i życiorys, sekcja o zwierzątku przed charakterem, brak opisu wyglądu poza jednym zdaniem. Szkoda, bo kucyk ładny. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:39, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Magdolna ponysona użytkowniczki Magdziaa Chcę po prostu spróbować. Rozbudowuję artykuł systematycznie, na dzień dzisiejszy ma on już nieco ponad 20 tysięcy bajtów. Wiem, że nie wygram, ale jak już mówiłam, chcę spróbować. Magdziaa (dyskusja) 19:10, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: # AgnessAngel (Dyskusja) 14:21, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Fretkoid (dyskusja) 20:19, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 21:52, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Szero123 13:22 2013-08-12 (UTC) # Szczurek Nocy 12:24, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 17:01, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) # Apple²³ (dyskusja) 06:42, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) # Jogo Klik :3 08:39, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # Wonderheard (dyskusja)11:47 lip,2013 (UTC) # Tiger beetle (dyskusja) 11:27, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'SWAG ']] 12:04, sie 16, 2013 (UTC)\ # 19:46, sie 23, 2013 (UTC)19:46, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) #DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my wall) 17:39, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: #... Dyskusja: 78.88.245.135 22:49, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) - Tu Ozi. Podpisałem się, a nie mam dostępu do swojego komputera, jest popsuty oraz telefon nie daje mi się zalogować na wiki. Chciałbym zagłosować mimo to ;). Niech administratorzy nie anulują tego głosu, w razie wątpliwości prosiłbym kierować pytania do administratorki AgnessAngel. Cheerful Breeze ponysona użytkowniczki Michigen Zgłaszam moją ponysonę, ponieważ uważam, że artykuł jest wystarczająco rozbudowany z wzorową galerią. Cheerful już dwa razy startowała na kucyka miesiąca i raz prawie się jej to udało :) Myślę, że teraz ma większe szanse, ponieważ jeszcze bardziej rozbudowałam stronę :) Michigen (dyskusja) 12:01, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: 1. [[Użytkownik:DASHIEEE|'SWAG ']] 2.Applejack13 (dyskusja) 08:00, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) 3.Szczurek Nocy 08:24, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) 4.Wonderheard (dyskusja)11:47 lip,2013 (UTC) 5. Królowa Czekolady nr.1 w Polsce :D (dyskusja) 15:28, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) 6. DawnTheSeries (dyskusja) 12:44, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) 7.Lumcia (dyskusja) 13:07, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: 1. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:28, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: : Ten kucyk jest świetny. Ciekawa treść i ładna galeria. jestem na tak XOXO :: Pozwolę sobie na odrobinę krytyki. Kucyk mi się podobał, dopóki nie zobaczyłam sekcji osobowości. Jednozdaniowe podsekcje typu: "Cheerful jest bardzo śmiała" nie wyglądają dobrze, tymczasem to charakter jest jednym z kluczowych elementów opisu, (jak mówi sama nazwa "charakterystyka") - wygląd widać na obrazkach, ciekawostki itp. to otoczka, natomiast kluczowym elementem powinien być życiorys i charakter. Tymczasem charakter jest tu słabo rozwinięty, czytelnik nie poznaje szczegółów śmiałości czy ambicji (a nie "ambitności"). Historia powinna być nieco inaczej podzielona - Sekcja główna "Historia" i podsekcje "początki lat" (choć lepiej brzmi pierwsze lata), "zdobycie znaczka" itd. Pozostała część artykułu jest dobra, ale w związku z tak poważnymi zastrzeżeniami do opisu charakteru jestem zmuszona głosować na "nie". Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:28, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Vicky ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella Zgłaszam swoją ponyfikacje, ponieważ uważam, że artykuł jest wystarczająco rozbudowany. Ma również dobrze rozbudowaną galerie. Komentarze jak widze są same pozytywne. Chcę poprostu spróbować jeśli przegram nie będe zła. Nata (Dyskusja) 8:26 , lip 31, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: 1 Applejack13 (dyskusja) 08:03, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: 1 Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:29, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Jak w Cheerful Breeze jednozdaniowe sekcje i słabo opisany charakter. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:29, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Sunrise ponysona użytkowniczki Luna0091 Uważam, że artykuł o mojej ponysonie jest wystarczająco długi, ma ponad 19 000 bajtów. Kucyk jest ciekawy, a ja sama włożyłam wiele pracy w rozbudowę artykułu. Spełnia wszystkie warunki jakich oczekuje się od artykułu na kucyka miesiąca. Sunsee (dyskusja) 9:52, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: #DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: # Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:32, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Błędy we wstępie, dość przemieszane sekcje - poglądy są przed wyglądem, życiorysem i charakterem. Cytaty powinny być ostatnie, a tymczasem za nimi jest sekcja o EG. Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:32, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dark Mistery ponysona użytkowniczki Smietanka690 Myślę, że artykuł jest dość długi (przynajmniej na tyle, aby startować w głosowaniu). Posiada galerię. Kucyk jest ciekawy, całkowicie oddaje mój charakter. Ma zalety, ale nie brakuje również wad, które podkreślają to, że DM naprawdę jest moją ponysoną. Myślę, że kilka głosów tam się znajdzie ;) Stefokrólik :D (dyskusja) 07:09, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie za: # Szczurek Nocy 08:25, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) # Wonderheard (dyskusja)11:47 lip,2013 (UTC) # DŻEMIK! 08:18, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie przeciw: # Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:34, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: Jednozdaniowe sekcje, cytaty zajmują prawie pół artykułu, język (na przykład "wredota"). Sudovia-Jātawa (discusiōni) 17:34, sie 15, 2013 (UTC)